Aircraft and other vehicles often include climate control and environmental control systems. One aspect of such systems is the ability to divert or control air flow between two or more positions. In an airplane cockpit, for example, there is frequently found a lounge valve system which controls air flow. In the lounge valve system, a series of valves directs air between the pilot's position and the co-pilot's position.
In prior art systems that employ the lounge valve arrangement, air from some environmental control unit such as an air conditioner or heater is directed to a general location, such as the cockpit of an airplane, through a single duct. In the cockpit area the single duct then splits into two (or more) branches in order to direct air to specific locations. A typical arrangement involves a Y junction in which air from the source is then directed to the pilot's location and to the co-pilot's location by separate ducts. Within each separate duct there is positioned a flow valve. Typically this valve is an in-line valve such that the valve is inserted into the duct by cutting the duct, placing the valve at the cut location, and then clamping each of the two severed ends of the duct to the valve. Each valve is thus independently operated so as to close air flow or allow air flow from a partial to a full amount.
This prior art means of controlling air flow is disadvantageous for several reasons. First, in the aircraft environment, weight is at a premium. The use of two or more separate valves to independently control air flow in each duct entails the use of extra weight. It would be desired to design an air flow control system that achieves a similar air control at a lower weight.
A second disadvantage and limitation of the prior art method is the cost associated with multiple valve control. The capital cost of a single valve is duplicated with each additional valve installed on the system. Cost savings is always a desired improvement.
A further disadvantage of the prior art lounge valve system is the difficulty of installing and servicing such a system. A system that uses in-line flow control valves requires a technician's labor to cut lines, install, remove and/or replace valves, and then reconnect the lines. This labor must be repeated for multiple valves if, as is typical, the system uses multiple in-line valves. A simpler system that reduces the need for such labor would be desired. Further, in the airplane environment, space is also at a premium. Thus any system that is more easily removed and/or replaced is also advantageous.
Hence there is a need for an improved flow control system. There is a need for an air control system that provides air flow control at a relatively reduced weight; that provides a cost savings over known methods, and that can be relatively easily installed and serviced. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.